


Some heroes wear capes, some want to die...

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [19]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: This series are Little one-shots out of the life of Tylers daughter Ellana. They are in no chronicle order, so if you're confused....read the rest of the series too ;)





	Some heroes wear capes, some want to die...

"Oh daddy please!" "NO! And don't # daddy # me!" "Fuck, I knew you would bitch!" "ELLANA KELLY JOSEPH WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" "WHAT? Do you honestly expect me to use # frick # and all that bullshit? You're so lame, DADDY!" "Ella, I swear to you if you don't shut up now..." "What then? Gonna give me arrest? Oh, wait, I AM ALREADY UNDER ARREST!" Setting the grocery bags on the kitchen counter Jenna sighed and pondered to go back to the shop again. The silence there had been relaxing. Since about three weeks their home had turned into a war zone and Ella and Tyler fought each other without mercy. It had all started out with the 14 year old sassing at her dad hard out of nowhere for days and she took Tyler completly off guard. Falling into old patterns he threw a major tantrum and banned her to her room for two days, insisting on his word made true, even if Jenna had tried to talk him down once the yelling was over. Ella hadn't learned her lesson though, or maybe she had, because since that incident she left no chance to piss her dad off untaken. 

Searching guidance at her mother Jenna had quickly learned that there might be more behind this then just puberty hitting early. The sudden change in Ellas behaviour was more an alarming sign, but she hadn't been able to figure out about what it was until now. Towards her, the girl was a lot more controlled, even if she closed up and clearly saw her mother as taking her husbands side. "You're NOT under arrest, but for gods sake, Ella, you need to understand you can't go to that party! You are fricking 14 years old!" "Josh said you should accept a compromise!" "Joshua is not your father!" "He's more a father then you! At least he DIDN'T FUCKING LY TO ME ALL MY LIFE ABOUT BEING OK!" Stopping in her motion Jenna felt the sudden vaccuum that seemed to fill the house. As if Ellanas last words had sucked out all air, all life out ofthe rooms, coldness suddenly flooded it and took a grip on her. Jenna was sure the both of them could feel it too. There it was. There was this one point Tyler had always been afraid of. He had never told his daughter about his real condition, because he didn't wanted to upset her, but he had known that sooner or later she would realise that his aura of happiness was too often just a fake.

The door to the singers' studyroom flew open and Ella left, furious, hostile, rushing her mother by. Torn between wanting to follow her and checking up on Tyler the blonde decided to walk to him first. Ellana wouldn't want to speak to her right now anyway. Carefully, as if she'd walk on shattered glass, Jenna approached him then. Tyler stood at his piano, his hands leaned on the cool surface, watching his own reflection on the polished plate. Gentle his wife let her arms slung around his waist, pressed her face in his back, kissed his shoulder. "She'll be ok, Ty. You'll be ok." she whispered, not believing her own words. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling like she got away with murder Ella couldn't believe she had used the oldest trick ever to get away from home. One of her dads basketballs and a few pillows had been enough to make them think she was asleep, after she had to lead a long talk with her mum. Jenna hadn't judged her, and Ella imputed her this, still it had been kind of an interrogation more then an explanation to the questions that so desperatly burned inside of her. The girl had told how she found out in the end...and empty medicine bottle in the bathroom's trunk, a little curiousity. "It isn't even such a big thing to me that he's crazy!" she had spit, when Jenna cautiously asked what her deal about it was. "It's that he never told me. We don't do secrets. At least that was what I thought." 

Now, sitting on the bottom of the stairs in a strangers house with stranger people partying all around her, Ella tried to erase the bitter taste of the lie from her tongue by drowning another gulp of beer. Sydney from her cheerleading team had invited her to her older brothers birthday party, but by the time Ella finally arrived there the other girl was already drunk and so she was left to deal with all of this alone. With stinging eyes she starred to the ground, trying to push the fear inside of herself down. The real cause why this affected her so much was the loss of security, the sudden realisation that the one person she had always held on to wasn't even that stable as it seemed. Her dad was ill, seriously ill, and he'd never heal from that. Of course she had googled what those pills did to him, that they gave him chemical happyness, filled in where his own body lacked endorphine, but what they couldn't change where the shadows in his soul. Suddenly, everything had made sense to her. 

Ella had gone back, to his old songs, to the one's before his band. She had listened, to this tunes she knew so well, in a new light. She had followed his battle all the way up to the last record they published, saw him win over his deamons only to fall to the next again. And then she had thought of the songs he wrote lately, of the words he twisted, of the messages he hid underneath, and her heart had clenched painfully. Tyler wanted to die. And she was maybe the only cause why he still held on. Ella had started to be attendend then and it had taken her long to find that it was true. She witnessed her mother leaving her parents bedroom in silence, tears on her face, going to sleep elsewhere. She counted the pills that he had hidden so well for so long and that she had only found on a frantic search when her parents hadn't been home. His dosage rose, slightly, but from week to week. It was too much, too much to understand and grap and process somehow and the only way Ella knew how to take out the rupture it caused was to start to rebell.

Wanting to take another sip, realising that her cup was empty the girl stood up then, a little too fast, and would have fallen if not someone had catched her arm and stabled her. "Hey there!" the guy gave, friendly and calm somehow and Ella turned her head to look at him. "Hey...there." she answered, mesmerized by the way he smiled. "May I help you? My name's Logan...and I somehow think you should not be here on your own." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shutting the door to their bedroom Jenna rushed down the stairs and into the living room, where Zack, Maddy, Jay and their better halfs already waited. "Ok, he's finally out! We need to find her real quick, if Ty realizes she is lost..." the blonde didn't end the sentence and Zack stepped towards her, pulling her into his arms. He knew Tyler would have appreciated him taking care of that. Jenna didn't hide her tears, there where no need to, they all where together in this, had been from the start. The comfort of their families was what had helped Tyler through so many years, and now it helped her through this. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling a bit twitchy Ella slipped into the passengers seat of the old car Logan had parked not too far away. Gladly the boy seemed to ignore the way she fidgeted with her hands and pulled on the radio, so the silence was filled and not so awkward. "So....where do we go?" he asked and the girl bit her lip unconsiously. "I...I thought you'd....take me somewhere..." Looking at her confused for a second Logan suddenly seemed to understand and started to laugh. "No...o shit...girl...I think you got something wrong here! I mean...not that you're not super sweet and, I need to mention, really, really beautiful but...you're not even 16, aren't you?" Feeling her cheeks getting red Ella opened her mouth, now even more unsettled then before. "I...no...I...I mean you...don't want to?" Chuckling Logan leaned back into the drivers seat and started the engine. "No, babe, I don't want to. But I will drive you home. You've had enough for today and if you stay in there any longer some asshole will take advantage of that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" cursing under her breath Ella tried to climb up the tree outside her bedrooms window. Halfway up the trunk she froze in her motion, when someone cleared his throat right below her. Shooting a glance to the ground she found her uncle standing there, his arms crossed, a pretty mad look on his face. "You got two minutes to come down here and tell me what the fuck you thought you were doing! And don't even try to pull the same shit on me as you tried to pull on my brother! I'm not Tyler!" Zack growled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan <3 <3: Hey babe!

Logan <3 <3: And, did you made it yesterday?

Ella J.: Hey...no, they had already recognised.

Logan <3 <3: Crap. I hope they don't give you too much of a hard time.

Ella J.: Nope, it's ok. Mum grounded me and dad isn't talking to me at all but to be honest I'm glad about that.

Logan <3 <3: Hm...I see. So...for how long you're grounded?

Ella J.: About a week, she didn't give me exact dates.

Logan <3 <3: lol. Yeah, parents are always so unspecific, aren't they. 

Ella J.: You're making fun of me. 

Logan <3 <3: No I don't. Honestly...I was a little worried. You mentioned you and your dad are not all to good at the moment. Just wanted to check up an see if you re ok.

Ella J.: Aww, that's nice. Thank you. I'm ok. He is not. End of story.

Ella J.: Logan....

Logan <3 <3: um....yes?

Ella J.: will we meet again?

Logan <3 <3: .................

Ella J.: # sighing # o please anything but don't get cryptic!

Logan <3 <3: We probably shouldn't. I shouldn't. 

Ella J: But you will still do?

Logan <3 <3: yes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenna put down the groceries on the counter and shivered at the awefull silence in their house. Three month had went and still Ella and Tyler didn't talk to each other on a normal level again. Her husband avoided his daughter, probably in the thought of protecting her from his mood, but Ella understood it wrong and revolted even more. She had dyed her hair, started to smoke and used every opportunity to get out of the house unwatched, no matter how hard the consequences where. At one point she skipped school and Jenna began to despair. No one seemed to be able to come close to Ella, no one they had asked. There still was one option left, but Tyler had made clear that he didn't wanted Josh in this, to high the risk the drummer would take the girls side was for ihm. 

A crash upstairs made the blonde jump, she hurried to get to the source of the noise and froze, her hand on the doorframe of her daughters room. Tyler stood in it's middle, all of Ellas belongings ripped out of her closets and counters around him, a picture in his hands. They had talked about searching her room for drugs, but Jenna had declined, told that she didn't wanted to invate her privacy if it didn't became strictly necessary. Little had she known that her husband would proove her wrong by disobeying her. Holding the picture out to her Tyler left the room, went to his studio, where he could scream out his rage without affecting anyone around. With lines of worry on her front Jenna observed the young man on the pic, kissing her girl in an unmistakenable way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan <3 <3: Sidney told me the police was at school. Where are you babe?

Ella <3: I'm fine.

Logan <3 <3: BUT I M NOT! Fuck, Ella, I'm worried sick! Let me come pick you up! 

Ella <3: Would be a hard thing to do, I'm lke 10 000 feet above you.

Logan <3 <3: Hey, look, whatever happened, I'm sure there'S a way out of it. Stop being silly and tell me where you are. Please. 

Ella <3: I'm on a plane to L.A. Don't worry, I'll be ok. Josh is there.

Logan <3 <3: What the....why?

Ella <3: He found out. 

Logan <3 <3: Oh shit.


End file.
